fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Molecule Magic
Molecule Magic (分子マジック; Bunshi Majikku) is a Caster and Holder type magic in which the user is able to manipulate an objects atoms and their arrangements, in order to make new molecule and create a new object or form. Description With this magic, users are able to manipulate any object, with which they come into contact, to the atomic and molecular level, provided that, in the case of a living being, it is not sentient (therefore animals and people, plants can be manipulated), and be of proportional size to the mage's magical power. Anyhow, objects too big, e.g. a building, are out of reach for any mage. By manipulating an object, mages cannot change it in size (intended as molecules' number): by modifying its structure, the number of molecules in the final form must be equal to the number of molecules in the initial form. Thus, the final dimensions may be changed, but the number of molecules must be the same. Instead, if it operates at the atomic level, mages are able to modify also the number of molecules. As an example: when using the Carbon Sword spell, the magician rearranges the CO2 molecules by forming a sword made of pure carbon, like diamond, and oxygen atoms are tied together to form O2 molecules, such as the oxygen found in the atmosphere. So, working at the molecular level, the number of molecules must remain unchanged, working at the atomic level, the number of molecules can change, but they must be stable molecules, such as O2, otherwise mages risk a chemical reaction that would also put their life at risk. This magic is mainly used in medicine and research, to be able to create drugs with relative ease or molecules of biological and/or chemical interest. With mastery of this magic, some are able to take in different atoms rather than just rearranging them to make new molecules. When taking in different atoms, depending on which atoms are taken in, some may decrease life spans. To prevent this life reduction atoms must be dispelled from the body as soon as possible. If kept within the body for a period long enough, the user may be able to use the extra in his/her body and add those atoms to a molecule, if there aren't already enough atoms for creating that molecule. Spell Due to the adaptability of this magic, cannot be listed true spells, as these vary according to the environment surrounding the users. The ones listed below are examples of those James Crickson learned to use with the air he "touches" in continuation. * Carbon Sword (カーボン スウォード, kaabon suwoodo): using the CO2 present in the atmosphere, James creates a sword in pure carbon, with a molecular composition similar to diamond. During the sword formation process, molecular oxygen is released. * Carbon Blade (カーボン ブラド; kaabon burado): using the CO2 present in the atmosphere, James creates very sharp carbon blades that he hurls at the target. During the blades formation process, molecular oxygen is released. * Laughing Gas (ローイング ガス; rooingu gasu): as the name suggests, James uses nitrogen and oxygen molecules to create exhilarating gas to use against the target. Depending on the amount and time of exposure, he can decide to simply make the target euphoric, or to put him to sleep, using the anesthetic properties of this gas. Trivia * Ownership take-over permission granted from User:AtlantisUchiha Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Laerion9